This invention relates to a flexible coupling which can rotate in both directions and mainly comprising two coupling halves one part of a half projecting into the other, said halves being connected to each other by torque transmitting simultaneously loaded resilient elements which are mounted in cavities provided in said coupling sleeves. A similar but different coupling is disclosed for example in the British patent specification 111.807.
An object of the invention is to improve a coupling of the said type by introducing a simple and effective means for realizing a precompression in said resilient elements which increases the working capacity and applicability of said coupling. The improvement also provides a flexible coupling having resilient elements of different densities and characteristics through which the capability of said coupling will be enlarged. Another advantage is obtained by the fact that replacement of the coupling parts can be achieved by handling simple tools and without displacing the units which are connected to each other by the improved coupling.